Rivales enamorados
by Kagome-cuttie
Summary: Natsume Aya ha estado enamorada de Takayanagi Masataka desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca se ha atrevido a decírselo. Pero luego, llega Nagi Souchiro al mismo instituto que Aya y surgen las peleas entre ambos. Maya y Mitsuomi guardan un secreto como así tamb
1. Chapter 1

**Rivales enamorados**

**_Summary_: **Natsume Aya ha estado enamorada de Takayanagi Masataka desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca se ha atrevido a decírselo. Pero luego, llega Nagi Souchiro al mismo instituto que Aya y surgen las peleas entre ambos. Maya y Mitsuomi guardan un secreto como así también Masataka guarda un oscuro pasado.

**+Recordatorio+**

_P.O.V. de algún personaje_

_** Pensando>** _

_-Hablando-_

(Aclaraciones)

**Comentarios de la autora**

**Capítulo 1**

_Ring ring_ sonaba el despertador, marcando las 7:00a.m. de la mañana. El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte y sus rayos penetraron en las ventanas de la casa de la familia Natsume. La chica de pelo castaño se levanta pesadamente de la cama, soñolienta se dirige al baño.

_-¡Aya¡Apresúrate! Ya es hora de irnos-_ gritó su hermana.

_Mi nombre es Aya Natsume, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi hermana Maya Natsume. Tengo el pelo largo color castaño, ojos color ámbar, alta y un cuerpo bien definido. Estudio en el instituto Jidai, donde apenas hoy inicio a mi primer año. Comparada con mi hermana soy toda una novata._

_Ya lista, bajo las escaleras para toparme con la gruñona cara de mi hermana._

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me reprocha._

_-Ay maya, sólo fue un tantito no mas- U_

_-Bueno, vale. Ya tenemos que irnos-_

Natsume Maya, una chica alta, cuerpo bien definido, pelo largo plateado y ojos color azul oscuro. Su verdadera forma es la de una chica de 18 años, pero lo oculta detrás de una chiquilla que aparenta de 5 años.

_Vamos caminando hacia el instituto, pero pasamos por la casa de los Takayanagi que está a una cuadra después de nuestra casa. La familia Takayanagi es la familia más rica de todo el país, es un señor de mucha edad con sus dos hijos: Mitsuomi Takayanagi y Masataka Takayanagi. El primero era novio de Maya, pero ya han roto por lo que no tienen ninguna relación ahora, sólo que no hablan mucho y ella dice odiarlo. Nunca se supe por qué rompieron esa linda relación. El segundo, es mi maestrot de artes marciales (bueno, literalmente hablando). Y he estado enamorada de él desde ese entonces…_

_** ¡Un momento¿Qué acabé de decir? Ah! No importa…>** _

_-Buenos días Maya-_ saluda el pelo marrón.

_-Buenos días Masataka-_ se sienta sobre su hombro como es de costumbre.

_-Buenos días Aya-chan-_ le sonríe a la chica de ojos ámbar.

_Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y empiezo a temblar de los nervios._

_-Bue…nos días-_ saluda tímidamente y lo mira a los ojos.

_¡Uff¡Qué alivio fue cuando saqué a duras esas palabras! Pero esque me es difícil mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Seguimos caminando, yo iba en silencio mientras que Maya y Masataka discutían sobre unas nuevas tácticas de entrenamiento y peleas. _

_

* * *

_

_Primera hora de clases, tan aburrida como siempre el profesor Yamasaki explicando la historia de las artes marciales y recordándonos cómo fue que se logró organizar un pequeño grupo para seguirla y así no perderse con el paso de los tiempos. Miro hacia la ventana y veo cómo los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caen. El viento sopla ese entonces, entrando la fresca brisa por mi ventana. Ya era otoño, por lo que las hojas de los frondosos árboles comenzaban a amarillentarse y empezaban a decorar el patio del instituto. _

_-señorita Natsume- _llama el profesor. Al ver que la chica no le presta ni la más mínima atención, decide pararse justo enfrente con su regla en mano y así provocándole un susto a la chica, quien cae al suelo y encima el profesor le da un golpe en la frente.

_-¡Ay, ay! Sensei Yamasaki-_ _me quejaba del dolor, puesto a que ese viejo panzón me había pegado en la frente con su regla._

_-Señorita Natsume, usted no está prestando atención a la clase-__me levantó la voz._

_-Pues fíjese que sí- le hablé con el mismo tono._

_-Y a mí no me levante la voz, se me va al pasillo de inmediato. Luego resolveré que se hará con usted.-_ le señaló la puerta a la chica de ojos ámbares.

_-¡Bien!-_ camina hacia la puerta refunfuñando entre dientes. _–Ajá, si tengo que salir; pues me salgo. Pero ¿cuál es su afán?-_ murmuraba mientras salía y todos se reían de lo que decía sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

_Si, todos creen que soy una chica problemática o también como si fuera la payasa del curso. Y esque no es así, sino que a veces los profesores se pasan porque creen que tienen la "gran" autoridad pueden hablarle de esa manera a uno. Si es eso lo que ellos se están creyendo pues mejor que se metan a policías ¬¬._

_-Aya-chan-_

_-¡Masataka!- o.O_

_-¿Qué haces fuera de clases?-_

_-Etto… el profesor me sacó de la clase- me sonrojo, él me levanta la vista para que lo vea a los ojos y me sonríe._

_-No es bueno que ya a primera clase te estén sacando, procura que Maya no se entere.-_ le guiñe el ojo.

_-Hai… Pero no se lo dirás¿cierto?-_ pone cara de cachorrita lastimada.

_-¡Claro que no! Sabes que no me atrevería-_ dijo antes de darle un golpecito en la frente e irse. La chica quedó suspirando pegada a la pared y su mente en las nubes.

_-Ay jesú, la angelita del curso la han sacado al pasillo por problemática-_ dice una voz desconocida para la chica.

_-¿Qué dijiste?-_ voltea a mirarlo.

_-Solo que tu noviecito se preocupa mucho por ti y no quiere verte en problemas-_ dice el chico en tono burlón.

_-¡Ja! Si claro. Primero, él no es mi novio; segundo, estoy fuera de clases porque me da mi gana y tercero ¡no te incumbe!-_

_-Jaja-_ se ríe.

_-¡De qué te ríes?-_ .

_-Nada-_

_-¿Y tú qué haces fuera de clases?-_ Se pone las manos en la cintura y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. El chico se sonroja levemente pero lo disimula tan bien que no se le nota.

_-¡Hmpf! Y a ti que te importa-_ dice y se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos.

_-¡Oye¡Te estoy hablando!-_ la voz de la chica se oía como eco en los oídos del chico.

_** Me pregunto¿quién será ese?>** _pensó la chica.

… … …

_-Pero ¿qué se cree esa tía para verme de esa manera? Se la cree muy buena.-_ **_ y vaya que lo está> _** pensaba mientras iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto nuevo para él.

_-¿En qué diablos estás pensando ahora?-_ le pregunta su mejor amigo.

_-Nada…-_ arrastró las palabras.

_

* * *

_

_-Aya, no intentes de provocarme-_

_-No lo estoy haciendo, sólo una pelea no mas-_

_-De acuerdo, pero no seré nada amable-_ y con esto el chico corre hacia ella y le intenta de pegar un puñetazo en el estómago. Aya llega a esquivarlo y contraataca lanzándole una patada. El muchacho la detiene con su mano la agarra y la lanza hacia el suelo. Pero desafortunadamente la chica cae en una "posición" sobre otro chico que iba pasando ese entonces.

_-Etto… gomen ne-_ se disculpó Aya encima del desconocido.

_-¡Tú!-_ grita el chico sorprendido y a la vez medio furioso. Aya intentaba de levantarse, pero cuando el chico le gritó ella lo mira y del asombro tan grande que tuvo al darse cuenta de quién era, pierde el equilibrio y cae de nuevo. Pero entonces el chico para que ella no volviera a caer sobre él como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, la sostiene sin saber dónde fue a parar su mano. La chica de pelo castaño levanta el puño donde se le estaba saliendo la vena de la rabia.

_-pero ¡qué coño está haciendo tu mano ahí?-_ le pega en la cara fuertemente y lo estampa en el suelo (literalmente hablando). Aya se levanta por completo y se arregla el uniforme.

_-¿qué demonios te piensas para pegarme así en la cara?-_ le reprocha él después de haber recuperado su compostura normal.

_-nada hubiese pasado si no hubieses puesto tus sucias manos sobre ¡mis senos!-_

_-¿Ah si? Fue un accidente y además nadie te manda a salir volando por los cielos y aterrizar sobre mí como si fueras una pájara-_

_-¡Pervertido!- >_.

_-Mocosa-_ ¬¬

_-¡Pervertido!-_ >.

_-¡Mocosa!-_ ¬¬

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la autora**

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Tenjou tenge, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Dudas¿Tomatazos¿Reproches¿Opiniones? Todo es bienvenido! Así que ya saben, vayan dejando su review!

Kissess!


	2. Chapter 2

**+Recordatorio+**

_P.O.V. de algún personaje_

"_**pensando"**_

_-Hablando-_

(Aclaraciones)

_**(Comentarios de la autora)**_

**Capítulo 2**

_-Buenos días chicos-_ todos los murmullos comenzaron a cesar.

_-Bien, hoy tenemos a 2 alumnos nuevos. Bob Makihara-_ entra el aludido y los murmullos se levantaron de nuevo. _–y Nagi Souchiro-_ entra el rubio. Todas las chicas comenzaron volverse locas por el tipo, los chicos murmuraban entre ellos y Aya estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos gigantes de la impresión. (Literalmente hablando).

_-Bien chicos, quedan 2 asientos vacíos al lado de la señorita Natsume, colóquense allá por favor- _les indica el profesor. Souchiro hace contacto con los ojos ámbares de Aya, él le sonríe sarcásticamente y le susurra _–mocosa-_ ésta le responde –_pervertido ¬¬- _

Bob los mira algo divertido a ambos y se sienta al lado de Aya y Souchiro le sigue al lado. Por lo que Bob queda en medio de las dos fieras.

"**_Esto se pone interesante"_** piensa el chico de raza negra.

_-Bienvenido a la clase Makihara-kun-_ saluda Aya.

_-Gracias-_ responde secamente. Se pone de lado y le habla a su amigo en la oreja. _-¿ésa es la muñeca que tanto te gustó ayer?-_

_-¡Ja! No seas necio viejo. Nunca he dicho tal cosa-_ el rubio se pone algo nervioso pero lo disimula y luego se levanta un poco para ver a Aya. La chica se da cuenta y voltea a mirarlo.

_-¿Qué miras?-_ pregunta ella.

_-¡hmpf!-_ sopla él. _– ¡nah! Ella no es más que una grosera-_ le dice a su amigo. Lo había dicho a propósito, para que Aya lo escuchara; y sus deseos fueron escuchados. Ella le pega una patada por debajo de la mesa.

_-Auh…-_ expresó Souchiro disimulando el dolor. **_"Ya veras lo que te pasará por hacerme esto"_** pensó.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, el rubio mira a la pelo castaño, ésta le devuelve la mirada provocando un choque eléctrico entre los 2 y Bob en medio con una gota en la cabeza pero aún así riendo ante la situación. Los rayos quedaban de sobra en ese salón y eso, que no estaba nublado. Luego, por fin llegó la hora del descanso.

En esta hora Aya suele tener un entrenamiento con Maya. Así que se dirige hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. La chica avanzaba con su katana en mano, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, escucho los golpes provenientes de dentro; alguien estaba entrenando también.

"**_Debe ser Maya"_** pensó y entró.

_-Onee-chan llegaste…-_ se calló al ver la figura de su 'sensei'. Éste estaba pegándole a un saco de entrenamiento y cada golpe le daba era como cada latido del corazón de Aya.

"**_qué guapo se ve entrenado"_** pensaba mientras iba en el limbo. Masataka se dio cuenta de que la chica ya había llegado, por lo que dejo de entrenar.

_-Aya, veo que ya llegaste-_ decía mientras se secaba el sudor.

_-Hai…-_ afirmo con voz temblorosa y lo miraba con cara boba.

_-Maya dijo que no podrá entrenar contigo hoy, por lo que tendrás que hacerlo tú sola-_

_-Hai…-_ su nerviosismo aún la dominaba.

_-Bueno, entonces entrenaremos esta tarde después de clases ¿vale?-_ la mira cariñosamente.

_-Hai…-_ era todo lo que le salía de la boca, lo único que podía articular. Estaba tan nerviosa que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ya después de un rato, Masataka ya se había ido; tratá de concentrarse para comenzar a entrenar.

Sacó la katana, el filo de la espada era notable y de una sola cortada cortaría a cualquier cosa. Se concentró en el centro, la brisa entraba por las ventanas medio abiertas… silencio total… nada, no había nada. Un pétalo de la flor de cerezo bailaba graciosamente sobre el espacio y… ¡zas! Como un rayo de luz la había cortado en muy pequeñas partes.

_

* * *

_

_-¡Cabrón!-_ le pega con el puño en la cara dejando a su contrincante en el suelo inconciente.

_-¡Souchiro!-_ gritó el negro.

Nagi Souchiro, joven de 18 años, pelo rubio y estatura no muy alta. De familia de exorcistas, vive con su madre en un apartamento; quien es una exterminadora. Alumno nuevo del instituto Jidai, con experiencias de peleas callejeras y es todo un romperreglas.

_-¡Bob!-_ ayuda a su amigo a derribar el oponente.

Bob Makihara, joven de raza negra, estatura alta y musculoso. Vive con su novia en el apartamento enfrente al de Souchiro, mejor amigo de éste y todo un sobreprotector con su novia. Otro con experiencia callejera en lucha.

Ambos alumnos nuevos estaban provocando caos en los pasillos del instituto. Maya, quien era la encargada de ese pequeño lado; llega a detenerlos.

_-¡Paren ya!-_ ordenó Maya en tamaño miniatura.

_-Bob, aquí hay una niñita ordenándonos a que paremos-_ se burla Souchiro. Bob se acerca y la mira, y se ríe burlonamente.

_-Creo que me están subestimando-_ aclaró la ojiazul. Se transformar en su forma normal dejando a todos muy excitados y a un Souchiro y Bob sorprendidos.

_-ésa niñita… se… ¿se convirtió en un tía buena?-_ O.O

Y sin tiempo a reaccionar, Maya lo ataca mandándolo a volar por los cielos y aterrizar dentro del dojo de entrenamiento.

_-Diablos, me pase-_ dijo la chica de pelo plateado al ver que había mandado a volar a Souchiro por los aires y caer en el dojo de entrenamiento; era sin duda, otro gasto más.

_-No te preocupes, él sobrevivirá. No es tan debilucho-_ comento Bob a su lado.

* * *

Abre los ojos aturdido del golpe, oye las gotas de agua caer sin fin ¿acaso estaba lloviendo? Gira al lado para levantarse, pero se topa con algo suave que con la luz no podía definir bien qué era. Pensó que era un pedazo del techo y se sostuvo para levantarse. Al hacerlo oye un gemido y mira de qué se trata. ¡Vaya sorpresa! La pelo castaño despierta y siente las tibias manos de alguien a su lado, pensando que alucinaba no le hizo mucho caso. Abre los ojos lentamente… medio mareada, se tapa los ojos con la mano ya que la luz era muy intensa ese momento. Ya cuando se acostumbró a la luz del ambiente, mira de qué se trata todo eso... ¡PLAT! Una cachetada le fue dirigida al pobre de pelo rubio. Seguido a esto comenzaron a sonar los golpes, las partes de lo que era la ducha estaba siendo derrumbada por completo. Todo, todo termino hecho pedazos. 

_-¡maldito pervertido!-_ atacaba Aya corriendo tras Souchiro. **_(N/A: por cierto, ya aquí Aya tiene puesta la toalla para no quedar desnuda)_  
**

_-pero si fue un accidente-_ se excusa él mientras huía. Ya de tanto corre y corre, se detiene a enfrentarla; ella atacaba sin cesar y él sólo esquivaba los golpes.

_-¡YA BASTA!- _gritó una voz. Acto que los dejó paralizados.

_-Onee-chan…-_

_-Tú eres la niñita de hace rato-_

_-¿Aya qué está pasando?-_ pregunta Maya (en su tamaño normal).

_-Etto… ¡él es un pervertido! Primero me agarra los senos y luego ¡mis nalgas! Y…-_

_-¡No es cierto! Nadie te manda a caer siempre sobre ¡mí!-_ la interrumpe para poder defenderse.

_-¡Pero eres un hentai!- . _

_-¡Tonta! Fue un mal entendido- _¬¬U

_-pero tú caíste volando del cielo y aterrizaste sobre mi-_ dijo la chica refiriéndose al segundo accidente.

_-¿y qué me dices de ti? También hiciste lo mismo ¿no? Lo vas a negar ahora-_ ¬¬

_-entonces lo hiciste para vengarte ¿eh¡Hentai!-_

_-¡estúpida!-_ sus caras estaban frente a frente y entre sus miradas se lanzaban rayos, habiendo así otro choque eléctrico como los cientos que hubieron por el día.

_-¿pero qué le pasa a éstos dos?-_ Maya se alejaba con una gota en la cabeza.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_¡Hola! por fin actualicé, jeje. No se pueden quejar ¿eh? Muy rápido a mi gusto, pero bueh! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, se le agredece de todo corazón y se les espera que sigan leyendo con entusiasmo

Tenjou tenge es una serie algo corta, pero muy buena. Yo la califico en las mejores! haha eso, sin dejar a mis otro anime supre hiper recontraquete favorito P ¡INUYASHA!

Bueno, gracias a todos y espero que sigan leyendo con entusiasmoooO! Hasta la próxima... kissess!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rivales enamorados**

**N/A: Este capítulo es sobre el pasado de Maya y Mitsuomi. Espero que la disfruten.**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Una pareja de novios iban abrazados por las agitadas calles de la ciudad. Llegaron a parque al que solían ir y sentados bajo el gran árbol de flamboyán, descansaron.

-¡Qué día!- suspira y se acomoda en el pecho varonil de su novio. Él le acaricia su larga cabellera plateada y su mirada se tornó melancólica. Un largo silencio se apoderó de lugar.

-Ne… ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica rompiendo el silencio.

-Iie, no me pasa nada.- respondió secamente, algo muy característico en él.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- lo miró a los ojos. Éste la abraza y le planta un beso en la frente.

-Muchos problemas- hace una mueca.

-¿Con tu padre?- Maya ya conocía la respuesta cuando él apartó la mirada a un lado. Para ella, él era lo más predecible que había en el mundo. Después no cruzó otra palabra hasta un buen rato en silencio.

-Ne, maya- llamó él.

-¿Nani?-

-Estaremos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase, ¿cierto?- preguntó con algo de temor.

-Y… ¿lo dudas? Por mí me quedaría así toda la eternidad.-

-Es que…-

-Sabes que hemos pasado por mucho para estar juntos, y así mismo yo doy cualquier cosa para que ello siga- con estas palabras de aliento, Mitsuomi se sintió menos presionado. Sin embargo, alfo le decía que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_***Flash back***_

_-¡Sabes que no puedo dejar el instituto!-_

_-Es que ese no es el punto. El punto es que no te distraigas, no puedes mantener tu mente en otra cosa que no sea en las artes marciales; además recuerda que…- _

_-Si, si… ya sé. Pero ¿qué tiene ella de malo?-_

El señor Takayanagi solo le dio una mirada amenazadora (como la que te dan cuando te dicen 'hazlo y ya') Mitsuomi no podía creerlo, su padre no era así. ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo se le vino abajo? ¡Y en su contra! El chico trató de respirar hondo para no decir una que otra cabelladas, apretó los puños y suspiró.

_-¿Te quedó claro?-_ aclaró el señor Takayanagi mirándolo con su mirada fría de siempre.

_-Hai…-_

_***Fin del flash back***_

_-¡Mitsuomi! ¡Mitsuomi!-_ gritaba Maya corriendo tras él.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ fingió un tono de fastidio.

_-Mitsuomi ¿qué te pasa? ¡Me has estado evitando toda la semana! ¿Qué sucede contigo ahora? Has cambiado totalmente y no eres capaz de decirme ni una palabra-_ su voz sonaba preocupada y ronca a la vez.

_-Es que lo que pasa en mi vida no tengo por qué decirte.-_ le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

_-Pero prometimos que todo lo que pasara y todos los problemas que tengamos, íbamos a contárnoslo mutuamente ¿o no? Para eso hemos pasado tanto como pareja.-_

_-Pues si es así, terminemos.-_ dijo secamente. Maya se sentía destrozada, devastada y miserable; no habían palabras más dolorosas que cuando un novio te corta y más después de todo lo que habían pasado ¡y encima! Te habla secamente.

_-Tú…-_ las palabras parecían atragantarse en su garganta, no salían y por más que intentaba no salía más que el eco de lo que ya había pronunciado anteriormente. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse pero trató de aguantarlas para que no se resbalaran.

_-Si… estoy rompiendo contigo. Y es que me di cuenta de que eres un caso perdido y encima no tengo tanto tiempo para malgastarlo en una niñita mimada como tú. ¡Ah! Y supongo que irás tras Shin a contárselo y a lloriquear.-_ la miró con su mirada fría. Esa mirada fría la cual le costó tanto crear y sin contar la muralla que está a punto de hacer. Con éstas concluyó con todo y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado atrás.

_-¡¡Te odio!! Nunca pensé odiar a nadie y ni mucho menos a ti, pero ahora que sí se puede odiar y tenerle rencor a las personas; no por lo que son, sino por todas sus ¡MENTIRAS! Y por todas las palabras que nunca existieron.-_ las lágrimas corrían libremente por su casa, como las gotas de la lluvia que cae de las nubes grises. Salió corriendo mientras que gotas de sus lágrimas caían sobre el piso. Él paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de 'te odio', sentía como su corazón se oprimía, nunca pensó que sus palabras iban a llegar tan lejos que ella le hubiera dicho que lo odiaba. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se volteó a mirarla. Ya sólo la veía correr lejos, y sin duda sabía que así como ella se iba alejando su vida iría oscureciéndose.

"No sabes cuánto me duele Maya… pero por amor debo hacerlo y no puedo dejar que nadie te lastime"

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la autora**

De verdad siento MUCHOOO haberme atrasado tanto; pero mi vida ha dado un cambio de unos 180 grados y tengo k acostumbrarme . Lo que quiero decir es que me he mudado a un nuevo pais SOLA por estudios universitarios y es un pais donde no domino bien el idioma y las clases me tienen al volar :S

Bueno, les agradesco que me sigan leyendo, los quiero un monton!


End file.
